Women use intravaginal devices for a variety of reasons. The most common device is a catamenial tampon used for the retention of fluid or menses discharged during the menstrual cycle. Other intravaginal devices may include urinary incontinence devices, collection cups, birth control devices, and inflation devices. These various devices can be used to block menstrual fluid, supply medicaments to the vagina, facilitate normal function, assist in the recovery and restoration of tissues and organs that have deteriorated from traumatic or systemic changes, injury or infection, and enhance the tone, health or function of the vagina, cervix and related organs, and tissues through biological, chemical and/or physical action.
Intravaginal devices can be inserted into the body by either digital insertion or by use of an applicator. The prior art is replete with examples of applicators, especially for tampons. For example, there are applicators made of cardboard or molded thermoplastic material. Some applicators flushable and some have insertion ends that have a “closed” configuration due to the use of molded petals. Regardless of the materials and insertion designs, most applicators have two parts: an insertion member or barrel and a plunger.
As with any feminine hygiene article or intravaginal device, discretion and portability are important. Women often carry around these devices in their purses and do not expect the devices to be noticeable.
Conventional tampon applicators are sold in which the tampon is located within the barrel and the plunger extended outwardly. Upon use, the plunger is pushed into the barrel, expelling the tampon out the insertion end of the barrel. Compact applicators are much shorter than conventional applicators. The compact applicator may contain the tampon and plunger within the barrel. Prior to use, the plunger is normally withdrawn out the withdrawal end of the barrel. Once the plunger engages the withdrawal end of the tampon, the applicator is inserted into the body and pressure is applied to the plunger to expel the tampon out the insertion end of the barrel. One example of a compact applicator can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,773. In this patent, the applicator provides a plunger, which is nested within the outer insertion tube. The plunger has slits on the leading edge to receive the tampon and a ring positioned around the trailing end. The tampon is expelled when the plunger is pulled backward by the inwardly compressive forces provided by the ring.
Difficulties encountered in making and using a compact applicator revolve around the plunger completely disengaging from the barrel, the plunger not contacting the withdrawal end of the tampon, the plunger not having sufficient column strength to expel the tampon, etc. For these reasons, there exists a need for a compact applicator that is discrete, easy to use, and reliable.